Sun Graced Dreams
by klutzyZombie
Summary: With hopes of seeing his 'purple-lady', Loxx wakes up in a strange but beautiful golden world of his dreams. However the one to greet him isn't someone he had hoped to see...


KZ: If ya are so sleepy hun why don't ya go get some sleep~?  
DD: BECAUSE I MOTHERFUCKING WANT TO TALK TO YOU A LITTLE MOTHERFUCKING LONGER.  
KZ: Haha~ Aww yer so sweet popcorn~!  
KZ: But I don't wanna be the reason yer so tired later. ;p  
KZ: Just go get some sleep goofball. Ya can just see me in yer dreams~ ;DD  
DD: HAHAH. ALRIGHT FINE.  
DD: LATER BABE. I'LL TALK TO YOU TOMORROW.  
KZ: Kk~ I'll see ya in yer dreams love~ ;3  
DD: YOU'D MOTHERFUCKING BETTER BABE.  
DD: :heart:  
KZ: :heart:

- dyingDownfall [DD] ceased trolling klutzyZombie [KZ] -

Another yawn broke its way through the teal-eyed boy's lips as he shut off the husktop. He slipped the glasses off his nose to rub at his eyes as he stood and made his way into his sister's respiteblock. She'd gone to sleep much earlier so Loxx had to be rather quiet as not to wake her as he slip into the rather cool slime and in seconds was out of it.

It didn't take long at all for the boy to wake back up though and as he sat up, he blinked a little in confusion. It wasn't Xoll's respiteblock … Strangely enough it was his own but at the same time, it wasn't. It was much… brighter than the twin's respiteblock and there was a golden aura to it. Almost as if it glowed. With a bit of confusion, Loxx stepped over and grabbed his glasses to slip on as he looked out the window and down to the bright golden city below the tower he appeared to be in. "What the fuck…?" He mussed to himself, eyes going back over to where his sister SHOULD be but she was nowhere around… "Xoll?" He said, stepping away to go back out only to find that the area he was in didn't have a door. The window appeared to be the only way out.

He turned back with a worried glance and looked back down at it. Just what the hell was going on here? Where was his sister? Where was batmom? Where the hell was he? And… what the hell was he wearing? A dark brow arched as he finally realized he wasn't wearing what he'd fallen asleep in. Rather, it was a strange golden outfit with a yellow moon on it…. Suddenly things clicked and he looked back out the window rather quickly. So… this was the 'dream world' he was supposed to see? A slow grin fell over his face and gripping the frame, Loxx pushed himself up and with a rather large leap of fate, jumped only to float a bit in front of the hollow hole in the tower. Smirking, the bard-to-be lowered himself a bit to the ground where he noticed a few strange beings with white skin and colorful outfits where roaming around the streets.

As cool as it would be to fly around, he figured walking would be better until he was SURE just what the hell was going on. Regardless though, this place seemed sweet. He paused in his steps when a newspaper grabbed his attention and Loxx stepped over, reading the front headline. "'The Prospit Times: Bard Awakens!'" Loxx tilted his head a bit. The hell was 'Bard'? But none the less he grinne. So he was right! This was the dream world called Prospit. Which meant somewhere around here was Eriine. Out of his friends, the only ones he knew to be 'awake' was Eriine and Aurrok. But Rrok was a Derse dreamer so he wouldn't get to see him. Still, the idea of bragging that he was awake made Loxx grin and he quickened his pace a bit to get as big a tour in around the golden gleaming city before his 'other self' woke up.

Another thought floated into the young trolls head. Hadn't Juni said she'd see him in his dreams…? Maybe that meant she was here too! This thought made him quicken his pace a bit. And with any luck Xoll was here too and maybe he could wake them both up and they could all tour around the beautiful city! He kicked off the ground to float back up to the four towers standing way above the large city before. One of them was the one he had emerged from he noticed at the top was a strange sun-like designed into the top. He tilted his head a bit but didn't pay it much mind as he turned to look at the other three shinning towers. One of them had a strange synapses looking thing. He arched a brow at that but looked at the other two. One with what looked like some sort of oddly made pissed off looking face and the last one with strange not connected bundle of dashes in a circle… "Weird…" He muttered looking around again. How was he to tell which was which? Shrugging, he went to each and peeked in. None of them really looked that familiar. Though it didn't much help that the respiteblock's were gold and bright compared to how they probably usually looked and on top of that, he hadn't been to a few of his friend's hives. So with a bit of an annoyed grunt, Loxx lowered himself back down to the street figuring he could ask one of the rather friendly looking passer-byers on the street.

No sooner had his two feet landed and he went to ask what he thought was a lady had a blow been delivered that sent Loxx flying back and landing on the golden brick ground below. "Fuck!" He snapped, hand going up to cup his face where he was struck. Oddly colored eyes snapped up and narrowed dangerously when he spotted just WHO had struck him. There, standing at 6"1 was Isimon and all his cocky annoying glory. "What the motherfuck are you doing here?" Loxx spat out as he went to stand only to have Isimon slam his foot against the honey-blooded troll's chest so he fell back on the ground once more.

"Sup fuckass? About time you woke up."

"What in the motherfucking HELL are you talking about?" Loxx spat out again as he swatted Isi's foot off and quickly stood again. "And if this is my dream world why the motherfuck are you here?"

Isimon smirked a bit and adjusted the glasses sitting on his nose. "You, apparently, are as dumb as you look." Loxx sneered at him and the action only made Isi's smile grow. "This is Prospit bitch. It's not 'YOURS'. It's 'OURS'. And by ours…" His smirk grew and he tilted his head in the same cocky manner that made Loxx's skin crawl. "I mean me, you, Eriine, and Abe. Us four and us four only."

Loxx was silent for a moment as if he was thinking over everything Isi was saying. There were four towers and he had mention that only four of them were on Prospit. "So where the fuck is Xoll and Juni?"

Isimon just grinned more and let lose a laugh. The motion made Loxx fist his hands at his sides and it took all his will power not to just punch that damn grin off the red-bloods face! "Seriously? You can't piece together two and two? Only four of us are here. NONE of them are either your sister or Juni."

"That would mean-"

"That your beloved dead matesprit and giggly sister are DERSE dreamers." Isimon crossed his arms over his chest. "Meaning the idea of 'seeing the troll of your dreams in your dreams' IS…." He made a rather deliberate overly dramatic pause and again, it took Loxx all he had not to just lunge at him. "impossible and NOT gonna happen. Sorry lover boy. You're stuck with me." For good measure, Isimon made a fist and before Loxx could recover from his apparent shock-rage, the red-blood landed another blow across his face. "Welcome to Prospit bitch!"

"FUCK!" Loxx shot up, slamming his head against the inner wall of the recuperacoon and sending slime splashing over his sleeping sister and drawing her out of her dreams as well. His hand was covering where he had been struck in his apparent 'dream' and beside him Xoll sat up rubbing her eyes.

"What the heck ith your problem…?" She asked as sleep peppered her voice. Loxx looked over at her as he started to regain his wits. Honey on teal eyes looked around and with a bit of a sigh in relief, he shook his head.

"Sorry Xoll. Just go back to sleep." He gave her a bit of a forced grin as he climbed back out of the pod.

The honey blooded girl perked up a bit, trying to make out the form of her brother pulling his shirt on and sliding his glasses back on his nose. "What? What are you doing? Aren't you going back to thleep?"

"Fuck no." He said simply, usual anger back in his voice as he marched out and back into his own respiteblock where the sound of the husktop could be heard coming back to life. Xoll blinked a little but with a roll of mostly blind eyes ducked back down and drifted back off to sleep to the strange yet beautiful purple world she'd visited earlier.


End file.
